Change
by lilyevans46
Summary: Lily has lost her parents, Sirius has lost his way, Remus has lost all hope of finding happiness. The students of Hogwarts are having a hard time finding happiness, how will a starlit night change things? Read and Review!


James looked up over the heads of his fellow housemates and saw, by the lake, a teenage girl. Her figure was small and he couldn't make out her face because the moon was behind her, lighting up her silhouette.

"Sirius, I'll be back in a minute." James ran a hand through his hair as his best friend nodded, before turning back to some fourth year he'd picked up.

James walked from the tree where most of Gryffindor were celebrating the winning of the Quidditch cup, and crossed over to where the girl stood by the still water. It only took him thirty seconds; he was over six foot and had extremely strong, long legs.

The air was cool, but James new that it wasn't the weather causing the Goosebumps on Lily Evans' skin and he stood next to her and said "Hey."

She wiped a stray tear from her pale cheek and smiled unconvincingly "Hi Potter, you were good today."

James grinned, blushing despite himself "Did you just compliment me? Bloody hell, Evans is going soft."

Lily smiled softly, not replying. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, stray crimson waves falling around her face. Her emerald eyes were wet and her skin was pale.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. You don't deserve it."

Lily didn't need to ask what he was talking about, instead she just nodded.

"Nobody does." James spoke softly and the words hung in the air for a moment.

"Not even Snape?" Lily laughed harshly and then looked at the ground.

James sighed "Nope, not even _him_."

"I know it's not...my fault. I can't help it, but, why them?"

James took her hand "Because, Evans, you're the best witch of your age. He knows you're the best, and he'll do absolutely anything to stop you from being the best...he's evil."

Lily nodded. Unlike the many, many other times they had stood by that lake, they weren't arguing. Neither of them had the strength to argue because there were greater threats in the world than a boy who had somewhat of a crush on you. The death of Lily's parents a month ago had proved that more than anything ever could.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Potter. For most things; anyway. You're not so much of an idiot anymore."

James grinned, and ran a nervous hand through the tangled mess of black hair on top of his head "Another compliment, bloody hell I might pass out in a minute."

Lily laughed properly, her eyes lighting up somewhat "I'm sure you'll cope."

"Yeah? I'm not so sure. You're cold." He stated, as a soft breeze fluttered past them and she shivered softly, wrapping her arms around her white t-shirt.

"No, I-"

James rolled his eyes and shrugged off his Quidditch jacket, draping it around her shoulders.

"Don't argue with me, Evans."

"I can't wear this; it's got your name on it." She joked, gesturing with her head towards the word POTTER written on the back.

James laughed quietly "Yeah well, you'd better get used to it, because it'll be your name too when we're married."

Lily rolled her eyes "Shut up, you idiot."

James smiled "Moron."

"Troll."

"Mermaid."

Lily grinned "I'm so offended."

He nudged her "So you should be."

She smiled, facing the ground "Thanks."

"What for?"

"I've not smiled for a month, and you of all people can make me laugh."

"What on earth is the world coming to?"

She glanced at him, looking into his dark brown eyes "I really, really don't know."

James wondered for a second what she was talking about, but then she did something that surprised them both. Standing on her tiptoes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, before looking him in the eye and stepping backwards "Do something for me?"

"Depends what it is, Evans, I'm a busy guy."

"Don't tell Sirius about this, will you?"

James laughed "What, that you're actually being pleasant?"

Lily grinned, her eyes sparkling "Absolutely."

He smiled, and then pulled the bobble out of her hair, letting the crimson waves fall down her back to her waist. "You should let your hair down more."

"I do...In my own way."

James smiled "Not in my way, you don't."

"What's your way?"

He grinned, before taking the jacket from her and dropping it on the floor in a red and gold heap. Then, he took her hand and lead her along the wooden dock, her hair blowing in her face.

"This," James said, as he brushed a strand of fire behind her ear "Is what I call fun."

And then he grabbed her waist and jumped into the water as she squealed down his ear. Every nerve in his body felt Ok then, because as they submerged she was laughing. Choking, yes, but laughing.

"You really will never change will you, Potter?" Lily asked as she swam over to him.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her slim body towards his, so they were inches apart under the cool water "I would for you."

She smiled softly, a million thoughts going through her head, but only one coming out of her mouth.

"You already have."


End file.
